SUMMARY The mission of this ADMIN core is to be responsible for the leadership, integration and successful implementation of the COBRE for South Carolina Translational Research Improving Musculoskeletal Health (SC-TRIMH). The ADMIN Core director is Hai Yao, Ph.D. with Martine LaBerge, Ph.D. as Associate Director; Windsor Sherrill, PhD. and Michael Kern, Ph.D. complete the 4 member Executive Committee (EC). An Internal Advisory Committee of 9 senior institutional leaders and an External Advisory Committee of 3-5 eminent scientists will provide objective oversight, evaluation and strategic interactions to optimize the Center's impact. A Clinical Advisory Committee of 7 physicians will give insight into clinical problems that will focus junior investigator (JI) research, plus help advance innovation and give mechanistic understanding into translational/clinical benefits. The aims of the ADMIN Core are to: (1) Provide effective Leadership and Management to the SC-TRIMH, (2) Enhance Mentoring and Faculty Development by establishing a rigorous program that uses a ?360 style? evaluation process to benefit both mentor and mentee, (3) Initiate a Pilot Projects Program with the SC-TRIMH themes to attract new and/or established investigators, enabling them to generate preliminary data via access to scientific cores, mentoring and all other programmatic resources with a goal of obtaining extramural competitive research awards, and (4) Develop and implement an integrated, long- term evaluation plan, with formative and summative methodologies, to assess the overall Center and its component parts. Innovative features of this ADMIN Core include: (1) Virtual Human Trials (VHT), bridging the gap between benchtop and clinics, via the iterative process of (i) computer simulation, (ii) device fabrication and/or sensor implantation, (iii) combined with in vivo assessment in animal or human cadavers. (2) Utilizing the strengths of engineering expertise, principles, and practices to achieve translational biomedical benefits. (3) Mentoring Team: each JI will have a primary and secondary mentor and all the SC-TRIMH members will be a resource to enhance and aid this mentoring. (4) Mentoring program: The mentoring program will train, educate and develop both mentors and mentees, using formative assessment with Six Sigma and 360 evaluation approaches for iterative improvement. (5) Technological advancements: It is anticipated that this COBRE with its engineering focus and device fabrication, should be able to push boundaries in musculoskeletal devices, especially with our technology transfer connection (CUBEInC). (6) Evaluation Plan: All components of the SC-TRIMH COBRE will use Six Sigma and 360 Evaluation approaches to improve every aspect. (7) Interface between clinicians and engineers: The interface between disciplines is the best place for innovations, thus facilitating interactions between diverse expertise, training, and scientific disciplines which has the greatest potential for biomedical advances.